This is a research study to evaluate the natural history and treatment for Gaucher disease. It will seek to determine the safety and efficacy of a treatment regimen in which an initial moderate dose of Ceredase, a commercially available form of placental acid bet-glucosidase is followed by lower maintenance dosing in symptomatic Gaucher disease patients.